


I Miss You (and your dick)

by Audoldends (Edle_Kraft)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Duen is weak for it tho, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Slutty Bohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edle_Kraft/pseuds/Audoldends
Summary: "Practice" with Duen was a nice thought right about now, mostly Duen was a nice thought about now. Bohn had the day off -a rarity recently- and had hoped to laze around in bed with his boyfriend, preferably not leaving all day until they were both wrung out and exhausted until Duen insisted they eat and then he'd cook Bohn something fantastic while looking amazing in an apron and maybe nothing else? Bohn wasn't picky. But Duen had always taken great joy in upending Bohn's plans. So Duen had volunteered to take over a coworker's shift at the hospital and had neglected to tell his poor ignored boyfriend until the alarm went off at ass o'clock that morning. Now Bohn was left with a cold bed and no cook and no Duen.
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115
Collections: T/CBL





	I Miss You (and your dick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/gifts).



Bohn didn't think any of his friends would believe him if he told them he and Duen didn't have a healthy sex life. 

Truly, it was astounding for how slowly their relationship had begun how quickly they had progressed to "when can we get alone with just each other and a flat surface?" The change was so 0 to 100 it made Bohn's head spin. In a good way of course! A great way! Duen had no problem using his anatomical knowledge for evil, evil reasons and over the years he'd learned Bohn's body as well as he'd learned any material for class. Probably better because practice makes perfect and Duen like to practice, nearly as much as Bohn liked being practiced with. 

"Practice" with Duen was a nice thought right about now, mostly Duen was a nice thought about now. Bohn had the day off -a rarity recently- and had hoped to laze around in bed with his boyfriend, preferably not leaving all day until they were both wrung out and exhausted until Duen insisted they eat and then he'd cook Bohn something fantastic while looking amazing in an apron and maybe nothing else? Bohn wasn't picky. But Duen had always taken great joy in upending Bohn's plans. So Duen had volunteered to take over a coworker's shift at the hospital and had neglected to tell his poor ignored boyfriend until the alarm went off at ass o'clock that morning. Now Bohn was left with a cold bed and no cook and no Duen. 

Bohn pouted as he rolled over onto his stomach, flipping through his phone, hair slightly damp from the shower he'd taken ah half hour ago, desperately trying to pass the time. Duen would scold him for not drying his hair properly but Duen wasn't here so he didn't get to complain. 

Because he wasn't here. 

Dumb boyfriend.

It was early evening now. Duen wouldn't be home for another hour even if this was a shorter shift than his usual twelve hours. But an hour or four hours didn’t matter because Bohn was needy and had never pretended to be otherwise. He wanted to see Duen now! He also just wanted Duen now. 

Recently their schedules had conflicted too much for anything really serious in the bed room. A quick and dirty fuck in morning or a hand-job at night when one of them got home late. They'd just both been insanely busy and that had left too little time for them to be -really be- with each other. It mostly left Bohn cold and alone in their empty bed most nights. Or mornings since he worked sane hours in a reasonable profession. He loved Duen with his whole heart and soul and body and mind but sometimes he really wished his boyfriend was a little less selfless and caring. And of course thoughts of Duen's work brought Bohn full circle to "practice". 

He could feel himself getting hard in-between their bed and his stomach. He'd been simmering all day with the hum of arousal buzzing absently in his skin. Not pressing enough to actually do anything but enough to make him squirm. It was tempting to increase the buzz, to just try and get off and settle this. But Bohn knew from experience that would only work for a little while. 

He was horny. No two ways about it really. And alone in his (their) bed meant that he could roll over and smell Duen's shampoo on the pillow. The last time he and Duen had properly had sex Duen had press his face into this pillow and fucked him brutally because, in Duen's words, he had been a brat all day and deserved it. Bohn had agreed whole heartedly.

He could almost feel Duen pressing inside slowly, slowly, and then all at once. Fast and rough like they both preferred. King and his boyfriend might like it slow (though slow didn't necessarily mean vanilla as Bohn had the unfortunate pleasure of discovering after he walked in on them once. In the workroom on campus no less! Bohn maintains it wasn't his fault and that could not be sanitary King, I don't care how badly you need to get dicked down that was my project you were fucking against!) but once the flood gates had opened Duen and Bohn had discovered they like it hard and dirty. 

Bohn liked wrapping his legs around Duen's waist as Duen held his hips and made him rock up and down while in his lap, whispering filthy things into Bohn's ear that sometimes made him burn with shame (though that was part of the appeal wasn't it?) Bohn liked Duen holding a hand around his neck as he pounded him into the mattress. Or sofa. Or counter top. They weren't picky really. 

They'd experimented with switching and while Bohn didn't mind topping (it felt ridiculously good and regardless it was still with Duen so Bohn was up for it one hundred percent, yes please and thank you) they discovered that generally this was how they preferred it. Duen took ages to relax and open up so it was more of a special thing that they made very specific time for. Bohn bottoming was generally easier and it wasn't like the both didn't liked it so it didn't really matter. It fact, one of Duen's favorite things in bed seemed to be reminding Bohn how easy it was for him to open up; spreading his legs like a slut, so easy and eager to get fucked Duen's voice murmured into his ear. 

The memory of Duen's words worked Bohn up even further as he began to rut down against the mattress, a whine escaping from his throat as he imagined Duen there with him. Just as he felt himself really getting into it -loosing himself in the fantasy of Duen's hands and mouth, warm and gentle, always soft even when they weren't being gentle- his phone pinged with a text. Which, normally, in this state he'd ignore but it was the chime he'd set specifically for Duen so Bohn groaned and grabbed his phone from where he'd dropped it while lost in his favorite sexy memories. 

Duen's text message made Bohn frown as he felt most of the arousal drain out of him, disappointed. They'd extended Duen's shift apparently to a full twelve hours rather than the eight he'd be scheduled for. More than likely Duen had volunteered to stay late and help with whatever needed doing, without even a thought for his poor, horny boyfriend. Bohn huffed and rolled over, letting another pitiful whine escape. This was so unfair. The bed was getting cold now and Bohn was cold and he just wanted Duen here god damn it. Here with him in any capacity, sexy or not. 

The thing was, Bohn missed Duen. Like a chronic ache deep in his chest he couldn’t remember happening or a limb he didn't remember loosing. Or a missing a step in the dark, or finding there weren't any groceries when he'd sworn he just been shopping or... 

Okay, that metaphor got away from him a bit but the point was he missed Duen. Duen's warmth, the way he kissed away Bohn's watery eyes, the way he pulled Bohn close when it was cold, the way he smiled that same smile that had Bohn falling in love in the first place. And it had been so long since that had happened. Bohn had barely even had time to have a conversation with his boyfriend. At this point it would just be nice to see Duen. 

And seeing Duen was very much possible. 

Now Bohn didn't consider himself a smart man. In fact most of the time he was pretty dumb, as Duen loved to remind him, but this was a brilliant plan. 

If Duen hadn't planned on staying a full twelve hour shift he likely wouldn't have brought dinner with him. Which meant he'd be hungry and Bohn would be a bad boyfriend if he let Duen go hungry wouldn't he? 

Bohn rolled off the bed. The floor was cold on against his feet and the chill of suddenly being outside the bed after a whole day under the blankets had him shivering as he looked through his dresser, tossing clothes aside to find the pants Duen liked and the loose shirt Duen liked better. Bohn pulled them on as he walked into the bathroom, wetting his hair so it looked moderately styled but not gelling it so it stayed soft. Duen liked to run his hands through it or better yet grab onto it and pull Bohn's head back to sink his teeth into the side of Bohn's neck as he- No! No distractions right now! Focus. 

Once he determined himself good enough to be seen in public while soft enough to tempt his beautiful boyfriend away from work for a moment Bohn headed into the kitchen to grab two containers of tuper-ware from the fridge. He was romantic not an idiot and burning the house down wasn't very romantic. He grabbed the keys from the bowl Duen put by the front door and after closing the door behind him Bohn made his way towards his car. 

This could either go very well or very badly for him. 

\----------

Only about two hours later Bohn walked through the sliding doors into the reception area of the small hospital where Duen was doing his residency. 

Bohn had been to the hospital often enough at this point that a few staff members recognized him. The very nice receptionist, Rachini, an older woman who always called him sweet boy and reminisced about her youth when her husband had romanced her, smiled and him and waved him towards where Duen would be. Duen's office wasn't much, wasn't even really on office. More a tiny, shared room where he holed up to do paperwork during his shift. But it did have a lock and the others who generally shared the room weren't working today (and Duen thought he didn't listen, Ha!), which was what was important right now. Bohn knocked with the hand holding dinner, his other hand holding a lovely surprise behind his back.

Duen's voice called out from behind the door, the bright, tight voice that spoke of forced, tired smiles. 

"Come in!" Bohn opened the door, smiling. 

"Did you miss me?" No one else is there to see the perfectly unique exasperated and charmed smile that Duen aims only at him. Bohn holds up the dinner in his hand. 

"I come bearing gifts!" 

"You didn't cook it did you?" Duen asked with a raised eyebrow. Bohn pouted as he walked over and deposited the food on the desk.

"My boyfriend is so mean to me. And after I came all the way here because I knew he didn't bring dinner to work because he was too busy being a good Samaritan and taking on extra shifts that he hadn't planned for and left me all alone in the house." Duen looked away and pursed his lips. Bohn didn't even try not to feel a bit smug. 

Duen could be utterly selfless sometimes and so sometimes needed the reminder that sometimes that wasn't always the best choice. Not the Bohn begrudged Duen his selfless and forgiving spirit (most of the time, earlier was an outlier and should not be counted). It was just sometimes being overly selfless could get you in trouble. Sometimes being selfless meant you hurt the people who cared about you. Small reminders like this one, Bohn had learned, was one of the most effective ways to let Duen know he had people who loved and depended on him already and so saying no to a coworker was sometimes okay. Sometimes.

Bohn leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Duen's cheek and pulled the flowers out from behind his back. 

"Luckily I love you so I brought something to brighten up your desk while you toil away." Duen smiled. The real, genuine smile that curved up his eyes and pushed up his cheeks. The smile that still made Bohn's heart stutter every time he saw it

"None of these flowers say bend me over the desk and fuck me so I had to work with what I could find." 

"Ugh you always manage to ruin the moment!" Bohn laughed and leaned in close again.

"You love it," he whispered and pressed a kiss against Duen's lips. Duen didn't fight the kiss like Bohn had expected. They could be as cute as Bohn liked in public but rarely did Duen indulge him in physical affection. But Bohn supposed that with a locked door and no real possibility of entry this space was okay for a kiss. 

But Bohn was Bohn and when Duen gave him an inch, god damn it he'd try for a mile. So Bohn pushed a little harder, running his tongue along the seam of Duen's lips, pressing forward so that his hands rested on either side of Duen on the armrests of his chair. Bohn felt Duen shift and his hands press against Bohn's chest. Not necessarily actively pushing him away much to Bohn's delight. He smiled and deposited himself sideways on Duen's lap since the chair was a shitty office chair and not wide enough for Bohn to straddle Duen like he wanted. But this was good enough for now Bohn supposed. He felt Duen's oof of breath against his mouth but Duen still didn't push him away. Victory tasted like Duen's fond smile against his lips and felt like Duen's arm around his waist and his hand on Bohn's thigh. 

Victory lasted for only a few more seconds before Duen began to pull away. A whine escaped Bohn's throat as he leaned forward and chased Duen's kisses. He'd been deprived all day damnit, how dare Duen deny him now?

"Bohn we're at my work!" Duen's scolding was familiar by this point but Bohn still pouted and wrapped his arms around Duen's neck, pulling him close so that their faces were millimeters apart. 

"So?" 

"Bohn I'm supposed to be working not-this!" Bohn rolled his eyes and slid off Duen's lap. He missed the warmth immediately and didn't try to stop his pout. 

"Come on! You're coworkers aren't coming. The door locks. What's a little bit of kissing?"

"Because its never just a little bit of kissing with you," Duen replied flatly. Bohn opened his mouth to protest but Duen's raised eyebrow said arguments were already formed and Bohn honestly didn't really have any examples handy. Though he was sure they existed! Like their first kiss: that had been just kissing! Sure, that was years ago at this point but still! 

Bohn leaned back against the desk and pouted some more. Duen looked away which was a sure fire sign that Bohn was winning because Duen only looked away when he was especially vulnerable to Bohn's puppy dog eyes. 

"You can still work!" Bohn protested, "I'll just be here waiting for you to…get off." Duen looked at him, severely unimpressed at the unsubtle innuendo but Bohn was unrepentant. He thought it was funny and Duen should know what kind of person he was by now. "I can even help you!" Duen rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"By being your practice patient of course!" Duen's eyes would get stuck facing the back of his head if he kept rolling them that hard, Bohn mused. Ha, he smirked, hard. 

"Come on Doctor-" Bohn hopped up onto the desk- "examine me. I'm feeling ill!" Duen rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous." Bohn felt his smirk become a Cheshire grin as he reached out and grabbed Duen by the front of his coat. Duen fit between his legs easily, making room for himself in the space as if he belonged there. And he did, in Bohn's opinion, belong there, always, all the time, every day. Bohn pouted and began to run his hands up and down Duen's chest and arms, slowly and hopefully enticingly. Duen's body seemed to agree because Bohn felt him lean forward into the touch. Bohn canted his hips forward a bit; they were already pressed close enough he was certain that Duen could feel the hard press of his erection on his stomach, even though the layers Duen was wearing. That friction was enough. God it was definitely enough. He'd been so keyed up all day that this was enough for a shameless gasp to come out of Bohn's throat. 

"Doctor, doctor-Duen please. I've been so sick all day! I've been so hot and achy; I'm definitely ill!" Bohn dropped his head onto Duen's shoulder, turned his head and began to leave a wet trail of kisses up Duen's neck. "Please, baby, I need you to help me." The words were a low whisper, needier than he'd intended but what the hell. It wasn't like Duen didn't know he was needy and clingy and desperate. Always, always desperate. 

Bohn felt a shudder go through Duen's body as he felt the warmth of Duen's hands come to rest on his hips. 

"God you're so-" Duen cut himself off and Bohn leaned back when he felt Duen tugging at the back of his collar. Maybe it was too much right now? Maybe Duen was actually busy and need him to go? 

Before Bohn could spiral any further Duen crushed their lips together, controlling the kiss with one hand on the back of Bohn's head and another on his hip, tugging Bohn closer and closer until they were as close as they could be with clothes on. Bohn melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Duen's neck letting gravity tug them together as he leaned back. The kiss was harsh and Bohn's lips would definitely be bruised but so would Duen's and it was perfect. Bohn felt another moan make its way out of his mouth. 

Duen pulled away and looked at him. Bohn could see Duen's pupils were blown, his breathing labored, and could feel the hard press of Duen's very interested cock against his. Bohn threw his head back and made what could be considered, to a less shameless person, a truly embarrassing sound as Duen rolled their hips together. 

"You're the worst, you know that? The absolute worst." Duen voice was breathy and low, no reproach in his words as he bent forward to press another hot kiss to Bohn's lips. Bohn didn't bother to try and hide the way he whimpered when Duen pulled away and took a step back. 

"Baby!" Bohn whined, dragging out the vowels as he grasped at Duen's lapels try to tug him back. Duen's hand that had been in Bohn's hair dragged down his neck and arm to drag Bohn off the desk. Bohn pouted. 

If that was going to be it Duen had really taken being a tease to a whole new level. This was cruel and unusual punishment! Just as he was about to complain, Duen turned him around and pressed him towards the desk so he was leaning forward. Bohn's arms were trapped against his sides as Duen came forward and wrapped his arms around Bohn, pressing his chest to Bohn's back and holding him there. The force of the push left a sting in Bohn's lower stomach but the heat from Duen's body pressed all along his more than made up for it. Bohn felt Duen sigh against the shell of his ear and the heaving of his chest before he felt the press of Duen's forehead against his shoulder. 

"I have time for something quick, then you need to be good and go home to wait for me." Bohn whined,

"I've been waiting all day! I've been good at home, waiting on what was supposed to be a nice day off together, alone and needing you, all day! I-" Duen's teeth sinking into the back of his neck knocked Bohn's train of thought off it's rails completely. He moaned and tried to move his hands so he could hold onto something, preferably Duen, but his boyfriend had him pinned. Duen was upsettingly strong sometimes. 

"I'm sorry Bohn," Duen whispered his apology to the back of Bohn's neck, the cold press of Duen's nose a contrast against Bohn's overheated skin, "You're right, it should've been just us today. I'm sorry." Bohn shook his head. He hadn't wanted Duen to get upset or feel guilty!

"No it's ok-"

"Let me make it up to you." Duen once again rolled his hips forward and through the loose linen pants that were easy to take on and off and hugged his ass perfectly (which was why Duen liked these pants so much. He'd forbidden Bohn from wearing them in public. Which naturally meant that Bohn wore them out often) Bohn could feel Duen's erection pressing against his ass. "Let me make you feel better." 

This was good, Bohn nodded enthusiastically as Duen continued to roll his hips forward in a steady rhythm. This was so good. Gasps and whimpers came from Bohn's mouth as he tried to move back against Duen, trying to roll together. Duen released his hold on Bohn, letting him drop forward and catch himself on the desk. The impact stung his palms for a moment but was replaced with the much more concerning sensation of Duen stepping backwards. 

"No," Bohn dragged out the word, starting to turn around. 

"I'm right here, god," Duen's warmth was back this time hotter, Duen had taken off his shirt. "I can't get stains on my jacket or shirt, can I?" Duen's hands worked their way under Bohn's shirt, tugging it off. The chill of the office contrasted against the heat of Duen's bare skin caused goosebumps to break out along Bohn's arms. He shivered and felt his nipples pebble from the cold. "You're so needy aren't you?" Duen's hand felt like brands as they ran down Bohn's sides brushing lightly against his nipples before skimming down his stomach and hips. 

"Knew that," Bohn gasped. This was what he'd been after all day. This heat, this voice, this feeling. This was perfect, finally. 

"I did know that, you're right," Duen said into the junction of Bohn's neck and shoulder, "I think everyone knows how needy you are. But you know what everyone doesn't know?" 

Bohn gasped and shook his head because Duen's hands had moved under his pants tugging them and his boxers down just below his ass so his cock was still trapped in the fabric. He felt exposed and ready in the most delicious way. 

"I'm the only one who know how much a slut you are." The words Duen breathed into his ear had arousal spiking through Bohn's veins. What had been a low thrum all day was now crackling all over his skin. 

"No, no one else," Bohn gasped, "No one but you!" 

"That's right, no one but me. You such an insatiable cock slut but just for me right?" Bohn nodded desperately as Duen just. kept. talking. "You'd keep me in bed all the time wouldn't you? Filling you up just right, keeping you full and aching. You'd do anything I asked as long as I fucked you. You'd let me put my hands on you anywhere, no matter who saw. You complained so much about seeing our friends in the lab but I think you're just jealous that they did it first. You'd love it if I bent you over there wouldn't you? So everyone could see that you're mine." The last word was bitten in Bohn's shoulder and he moaned, long and probably louder than was appropriate considering where they were but Bohn just? didn't really? give a shit? 

"Duen, baby, please, yes! I need it. I need you. Please fuck me, I've been wanting it all day!" Duen's fingers slipped between his cheeks, slippery from the lube Bohn had stashed in the dinner bags which Bohn hadn't noticed Duen getting or opening, too lost in Duen's other hand moving over his clothed cock slowly, so, so slowly. 

"Shhhh, I know. You're so good, you've been so good haven't you? For you, a desperate little slut like you, not having a cock in you really does make you sick doesn't it? No wonder you decided to come to the office. You probably thought you were really ill didn't you? When all you really needed was to be bent over and fucked like a good little boy right?" Bohn couldn't even be bother to answer beyond a too quick nod that left him a little dizzy. Duen huffed against his shoulder and pressed one finger in so painfully slowly. 

"God, you're so good for me. So pretty, so eager to take whatever I give you. So ready to behave, such a good boy. My Bohn." Bohn thought he might actually cry now. Yes, yes Duen's, all Duen's. He felt Duen push a second finger inside and then a third with little resistance. 

"You're so open for me. Is this what you've been doing all day? Filling yourself up and imagining it's me?" Duen's words were teasing but Bohn shook his head wildly. 

"No! No I haven't! I'm-I've been-I've been good!" he felt his eyes water as Duen began to move his fingers in and out, roughly fucking him and opening him up as Bohn babbled desperately trying to get Duen to understand. He'd been good all day, just up until the last hour or so when he'd be waiting for Duen to come home. He'd figured neither of them would want to go slow when Duen got home so he'd decided to help speed things along in the shower. It hadn't been because he was being bad! He'd been helping! 

Because Duen knew him stupidly well sometimes, he slowed down and began to coo in Bohn's ear. 

"Shhhh I know, I know. You're so good. You've done so well. So perfect and pretty for me. All mine, so good. You're so, so good Bohn, so perfect." The words were soft and the hand that had been jacking him off a minute ago moved so it was across his chest, pulling him upright so Bohn's back was once again against Duen's chest. The delicious skin to skin contact was practically euphoric. 

"I've been good. Just for you! All yours baby, please, I've been so good!" Bohn turned his head and tried to catch Duen's lips in a vaguely off center kiss. It was sloppy and angle was weird but he needed it. Bohn was pretty sure he could give up sex forever as long as he could keep kissing Duen. Duen would probably scoff at him if he said it out loud because he did every time Bohn said something like that. But after he rolled his eyes Duen always pulled him in for a kiss anyway so Bohn counted that as a win. 

Duen pulled back a bit and Bohn whimpered, opening his eyes. Duen was still close, close enough that Bohn could see his blown out pupils, so wide his eyes seemed black. He could see the heat in Duen's eyes and he could feel Duen's breath against his lips. Duen smiled at him and Bohn was helpless to not smile back. 

"I love you," Bohn whispered into the space between them. Intimate despite the setting, soft despite the brutal pace from moments before. The duality of them Bohn supposed. Duen's smiled again and pressed a kiss to Bohn's cheek. 

"I know." With that Duen pulled his fingers out from where they'd been resting snugly in Bohn's hole. The sudden emptiness had Bohn clenching around nothing and whining lowing in the back of his throat. He felt Duen snort lightly. 

"So needy," Duen whispered more to himself than to him Bohn suspected, but once again that train of thought was shoved violently off the rails by the feeling of something thicker pressing against his empty hole. 

"God baby, Duen. You feel so good. You fill me up so good, so perfect. No one else could make me feel like you. God you're so good to me. I love you, I love you Duen I-Oh!" The babbling was cut off, replaced by sharp gasp as Duen pushed inside him with one quick thrust, filling him all the way up, stretching him wide and connecting them together in the best way, Bohn's favorite way. 

Duen groaned and buried his face in the Bohn's neck, pressing desperate open mouthed kisses there as they both breathed heavily. Bohn's hands kept opening and clenching at nothing because this was what he'd been needing all day. The stretch, the burn, the aching fullness, and closeness that came from Duen being inside him. 

He opened his mouth to say that but all that came out was a high breathy moan and Duen chose that exact moment to grind forward. Not thrusting or even moving that fast, just a slow grind forward rubbing against Bohn's prostate so slowly Bohn thought he was going to go crazy. 

"God Bohn you feel so good. So fucking tight for me-" Duen said as he began to rolling hips with a bit more purpose- "no matter how many times we do this you're always so tight. Like you were made for this. You were made to me mine weren't you? Made to have my cock inside you?" Bohn nodded desperately. 

His eyes had fallen closed as he focused on the delicious sensation of Duen moving inside him, slowly gaining momentum till he was thrusting into Bohn in earnest. The moans and broken pleas that came out of Bohn's mouth might have been embarrassing if Bohn was a different person. 

Du-Duen! Ah ba-baby, Duen, please, oh god, I need harder! Please, I can take it!" 

"I know you can, I know. You can take whatever I give you right?" Bohn nodded though he kind of suspected it looked more like a flopping doll than an agreement but he was pretty sure Duen got his meaning anyway. 

"I can take it. I can always take it. You treat me so good, baby, so good. You always give it to me just right-" Duen wrapped his hand around Bohn's cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts- "oh god, Duen please, I'm actually going to die if you-!" 

"So dramatic," Duen laughed, his breath sent shivers down Bohn's spine but oh my god who cared right then? Not Bohn that's for sure. "Can you be good for just a little bit longer? Can you hold off till I come?" 

"Yes, yes I'm good! I can be good Duen, please fill me up. I'll be so good, god I want it!" 

"I know you do." This was softer, whispered into the air between Duen's lips and the back of Bohn's neck. It was that kind of perfect intimacy that had been missing from every relationship he'd ever tried. Bohn had been looking for this his whole life. How lucky was he that he found it so soon? What was twenty years in the grand scheme of his whole life with Duen? Nothing, a speck and fleeting moment. Duen was it for him. He'd never felt like this before. All that filled his mind was Duen, Duen, Duen. 

Bohn's orgasm caught him off guard. It came out of nowhere and bowled him over with the force of it. He curled forward as he felt it rip through him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Bohn felt his legs shaking as his arms failed him. He dropped forward onto the desk. 

"Bohn…Bohn are you okay?" Bohn nodded helplessly from where his forehead was pressed against the wood when suddenly it hit him what had just happened. 

"Duen I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to!" Bohn tried to push himself up but his arms just weren't co-operating. Shame coursed through him even as aftershocks caused him to twitch and gasp. He'd been so good and now-! 

Duen leaned forward, once again pressing them together, back to chest, as he cooed into Bohn's ear.

"It's alright. I know you did the best you could. You did so, so well you know?"

"But I-"

"You held on for so long. What were you think about that made you cum? Bohn tell me." Bohn felt himself flush but he turned his head to look at Duen anyway. 

"I was thinking about you. How perfect you are for me and how much I love you." Duen inhaled sharply and then let out a stuttering breath. 

"God Bohn you can't just-you can't just say things like that and expect me not to lose my head. You’re the worst!" Bohn chuckled weakly. He could still feel Duen's hard cock inside him and he rocked backwards. The oversensitivity making him gasp. 

"Then lose it. Come on baby, come on!" Duen pushed himself up and Bohn felt his hand come to rest in the middle of his back. 

"You did so good for me Bohn but I still need to cum. So you're just going to take it, okay?" Bohn could only nod as Duen began to thrust into him again, ruthlessly, one hand on Bohn's back the other on his hip dragging him backwards at the same time Duen went forward. Needy little gasps came out of Bohn's mouth as he shuddered. He was still sensitive and his orgasm hadn't even properly stopped during their conversation and now Duen was just… using him. Like he was nothing but something for Duen to use to get off. Duen's personal little toy. 

Okay, that was a thought to revisit later if the way it had his cock giving a valiant effort to get hard again despite the mind blowing orgasm less than two minutes ago was any indication. 

"Duen baby please, come on. Cum, please, baby I love it when you cum inside me please!" With a low groan Bohn felt Duen cuming inside him, warm and perfect. Claiming in the way Bohn liked second best (first best was Duen telling people Bohn was taken with an arm thrown around his shoulder or wrapped around his waist or with a kiss or a hand slipping into his, but this was so good they were probably tied if he was honest). 

"Bohn…fuck you’re so good, so good for me." Duen breathed praises into Bohn's spine as he leaned forward, breath hot where it hit the cooling sweat on his back. Bohn could feel the deep press of Duen's lungs as he gathered himself before slowly pulling out way too soon. 

"No!" Duen chuckled at the whining and Bohn's insides lit up at the sound even if the physical loss of Duen wasn't ideal. He'd make Duen laugh forever. 

"We've got to get cleaned up. I'm sure the food is cold by now. Why don't we heat it up at home?" Bohn pushed himself up, not bothered by the feeling of Duen's cum dripping out of him because really, he was used to it by now and also Duen had said-

"Go home? Really? Don’t you have"-Bohn looked at wall clock- "another hour?" Duen smiled softly and really he should have expected Bohn to reach out and pull him close. What did he expect Bohn to do when Duen looked at him like that? Not kiss him? Ridiculous!

Duen came in easily and kissed Bohn the way he pretty much always did after sex, languid and relaxed, at ease no matter how rushed they had been. Even that one very notable time they'd done it in a school bathroom during a free period and had less than an 30 minutes to get off he'd still kissed Bohn slowly against the stall door. Bohn still thinks it was romantic even if King had thrown a pillow at him when he'd told him about it later. 

"I wasn't supposed to be here late anyway. Fin's coming in tomorrow morning and he can finish the last report from today. I agreed to stay late and write most of them because he's asked in the first place. Seems fair he can finish the last report." Bohn smiled and swooped in for a quick peck. 

"You're too nice." 

"Lucky for you right?" Duen's smile was big and genuine. It was one of Bohn's favorite Duen smiles. 

"Yeah. Lucky for me."

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Like three weeks late because ~depression~ but here's my exchange for the lovely Kari_Kurofai and their equally lovely DuenBohn fic. I hope this was worth wait!


End file.
